Presidency of Basil
The presidency of Basil began at 11:59 on December 7, 2018. Basil took office after the Grande Meme Election of 2018, making him the first president of the Meme Classroom. Background Basil had long been the sole dictator of the Meme Classroom, but had many attempts at a Memeocracy. They all failed, leaving Basil the supreme ruler for a year and a half. However, on December 4, 2018, Anusurya proposed a constitution, similar to the constitution of the USA. The constitution outlines the powers and responsibilities of the government and it's citizens. The constitution established 5 branches of government, the Legislative, Executive, Judicial, Educational, and the Reviewal branches. The purpose of this was to separate the powers, and make each do as little work as possible. The Grande Meme Election of 2018 was coming up, and Basil, the founder of the Meme Classroom, thought he had pretty high chances to win as president. He only ran for president, however, leaving the Senate, GEM, and Courts to his fellow Meme Friends. The constitution was completely ratified on December 6, 2018, but wasn't fully completed until December 9, 2018 Grande Meme Election During the Grande Meme Election of 2018, Basil ran with Clayton and the Grande Meme Party, under the campaign slogan 'skidoo skedaddle, vote for Basil'. His campaign focused on what he had done, including founding the Meme Classroom, the Meme Slideshow, the Grande Meme Party, hecc the drugg, etc. He promised with him, things would get done. He said he had no idea what would happen, but that he could improvise. Basil was up against Grant, Govind, Anusurya, Spencer, Tommy, Jacob, Sai, Sam, Umer, and Ozzie. Basil won with 19 out of 38 votes, or 50% of all votes. Second place came Govind with 4 votes, or 15.8% of all votes. Yellow Section Act The Yellow Section Act was proposed by Christian, and outlawed standing in the Yellow Section, or putting your stuff on the table in the Yellow Section. The act was ratified by the citizens on December 14, 2018. This was quite the controversial issue, as Magnus and many others continued to put their stuff on the table, even despite the law getting passed at a 9/10 popular vote. Bill of Rights The Bill of Rights was proposed by Grant, in order to prevent the government from infringing on the rights of citizens. The bill was fully supported by Basil, but many of his fellow GMP members thought it was unnecessary. The bill got ratified by the citizens on December 18, 2018 shortly after the begin of the Milk War of December 2018. Milk War On December 17, 2018, Secretary of War Jacob declared war on the imperial government of Strawberry Milk. Battle of the Iguana The Battle of the Iguana was the first battle of the Milk War, and a decisive victory for the Meme Classroom. It was supervised under top general Joe. The Milk Rights Act The Milk Rights Act of 2018 was a bill proposed by Basil. It stated that Strawberry Milkers were legal, as long as they didn't fight for the Strawberry Milk. The bill was ratified on December 19, 2018, by the GEM. Battle of the Lunchroom The Battle of the Lunchroom was the second and last battle of the Milk War. It was led by general Tommy, and was a victory for the Meme Classroom. Strawberry Milk Sues for Peace The Strawberry Milk then sued for peace on December 19, 2018, the same day general Tommy led his troops into battle in the Battle of the Lunchroom. The Milk stated that "we milk have taken enough suffering, and therefore will settle to give the Meme Classroom of Eternity two plots of land under our previous control." Magnus vs. The Meme Classroom of Eternity See Magnus vs. The Meme Classroom of Eternity During the war, Magnus openly endorsed Strawberry Milk. This led to a debate between two groups, the Magnusists and the Anti-Magnusists. The debate was on how far could a person could go before they say something treasonous. The debate led to an official accusation of treason, and a Supreme Court case. The Supreme Court's Chief Justice, Jake, declared Magnus guilty, but Basil officially pardoned him, leading many people to speculate on Basil's true views. He has stated in a speech given after the Battle of the Lunchroom, which he fought in, "the accusations of me working with them Strawberry Milk are completely false. In fact, I officially endorse Chocolate Milk, and demand that the Strawberry Milk pay war costs and open up trade with Chocolate Milk." Election and Political Acts The Election Act of 2019 and Prop EA were bills proposed by Basil. The Election Act outlined the election process in 2019, and henceforth, while Prop EA banned United States political memes. They were ratified on December 19, 2018, by the GEM and the citizens. The No-No Word Law The No-No Word Law was a law proposed by Anusurya, and drafted by Basil. It outlawed the saying of swear words in the Meme Classroom. The bill was ratified on December 19, 2018, by the GEM. New Branches of Military Basil added the Meme Police and the Secret Services to the Armed Meme Forces on December 20, 2018. He added the BFI on January 8, 2019. Holidays Basil added: National E Day on January 5 Meme Slideshow Day on January 9 Benjamin Shapiricus Day on January 15 Anusurya's Birthday on February 5 Meme Day on April 20 National Dab Day on July 10 Christian's Birthday on August 6 National Meme Classroom Day on August 23 Sam's Birthday on September 15 Jake's Birthday on October 10 Basil's Birthday on October 19 1000 Slides Day on October 29 hecc the drugg day on November 26 Constitution Day on December 4 Strawberry Milk Peace Day on December 19 Clayton's Birthday on December 20 Meme-mas on the last day before winter break Flag and National Anthem Basil adopted the official flag on December 18, 2018, and national anthem of the Meme Classroom on December 21, 2018. Meme Rubles Meme Rubles were introduced under Basil, his hopes were that they would give the economy a boost. Amendment 14 & 15 Amendment 14 and Amendment 15 were both approved under Basil's presidency. they were proposed by Basil as well. Fraud Protection Act The Fraud Protection Act was passed under Basil's Presidency. New Cabinet Positions Both the Secretary of Reddit and Secretary of Treasury were created by Basil. Cologne War The Cologne War started on January 8, 2018. It led to the creation of Amendment 15. Criticisms People have criticized Basil's passing of the Yellow Section Act, his pardoning of Magnus, his mediocre handling of the Meme Economy, and the Milk War.__FORCETOC__